


易感期 Alpha in Heat

by 蒙马特在讲 (anne926)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Masturbation, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne926/pseuds/%E8%92%99%E9%A9%AC%E7%89%B9%E5%9C%A8%E8%AE%B2
Summary: 大概就是因为上次发情期被妹妹做了很多羞耻事的姐姐因为记仇不给安娜艹哭唧唧安娜x记仇腹黑艾莎的车，完结后会继续写满满都是🚗的身不由己，我肾虚了本文为代发，原发于微博 @蒙马特在讲，受委托带原作者转至AO3。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文搬运与微博，原作 @蒙马特在讲，原链 https://weibo.com/5912584991/IrsQNBZtB  
> 如果喜欢本文，请大家移步微博给原作者点个赞吧！  
> 评论也是很欢迎的！以上~

尖锐的针头轻轻挑开组织，刺入白皙的皮肤，留下一道细细的阴影打在alpha的心尖上。  
安娜此时觉得非常痛心。  
惋惜，愤恨，哀怜以及懊悔等等情绪充斥在她的心中，几欲将自己撑破。  
My God！  
她不禁如此感叹。  
按照常理，这个时期刺入艾莎身体的应该是自己的腺体，而不是那天杀的注射器的针头！  
“Elsa～”安娜娇滴滴地呼唤着姐姐的名字，尽量用短短两个发音来讲述自己的楚楚可怜。  
很明显，对方并不想了解隐藏在音节里的渴望。  
被唤的人儿只是轻飘飘地送给了alpha一声性感的轻笑，然后毫不留情地将手中的注射器推倒最底端。  
透明的液体，一下子在安娜的注视下消失的无影无踪。  
她亲爱的姐姐终于还是注射了那该死的抑制剂。  
安娜瞬间如同一条丢了骨头的大型红毛犬一般，卸掉了力气耷拉着头趴扶在她姐姐的膝头，眼睁睁地看她姐姐若无其事地将注射器从手臂中抽出并丢入垃圾桶，同时娴熟地用消毒棉按住针眼，以此来止血。  
“oh……Elsa……”安娜委屈极了。  
如果此时有镜子，真该让安娜看看她自己现在多像一条可怜巴巴的大狗狗。  
艾莎心想。  
“你这是自虐啊……”她的表情像是丢了一大盒巧克力的小女孩。  
艾莎拍拍她妹妹的脑袋，将酒精棉丢入垃圾箱，起身去打开换气机，并同时给予了自家alpha腿间高高支起来的帐篷无死角的忽视。  
“噢，谢谢。我一贯擅长这个，你早该知道。”她轻快地说，并毫不留情地打开换气机，让春药一般的信息素和这间屋子说再见。  
“你在自虐的同时也在折磨我！Elsa！”安娜无力地喊着。  
艾莎故作惊讶的眨眨眼睛，“我这不是在打开换气机吗？”  
笑着用指甲点点换气机的开关，用指尖清脆的单音节阐述着一个不太美好的事实。  
像是为了附和艾莎，不一会儿，空气中醉人的冷香便如同被稀释一般淡不可闻了。  
信息素逐渐远去了，可信息素引发的一些“小麻烦”还在。  
譬如安娜腿间直挺挺的那根。  
而艾莎似乎完全不打算给予一丝一毫的理会，她此时正踱步绕过跪在房间中间的妹妹，坐到化妆桌前的椅子上，不慌不忙地为即将到来的小聚会准备妆容，并时不时地询问一番满脸通红的alpha。  
“安娜，你说我一会儿用你上次用的口红怎么样？我觉得那个色很好看呢～”  
“安娜，你说这个眉形怎么样？”  
“安娜，今天用什么香水比较好？”  
艾莎抛出的一个又一个问题，皆如沉水之石——完全不被理会。最终艾莎轻轻一笑，从镜子里盯着跪在地上的alpha，眼神里满是戏弄。  
“嘿安娜，你看我今天是散发好呢还是盘发好呢“”  
说着，还特意撩起头发，露出埋藏着omega腺的优美的后颈，让些许被藏匿的信息素得到可以飘散的自由，再任其被alpha灵敏的嗅觉捕捉。  
安娜瞬间觉得下体比刚刚还要像即将爆炸一样胀痛，她恶狠狠地瞪了一眼使坏的姐姐，却又被对方的从镜子里反射的轻轻一撇吓得卸下了所有的戾气，慌里慌张地按住抬头的小兄弟。  
只能嘟起嘴不满道：“Elsa……你是故意的！你太坏了，你这是欺负人！”  
她姐姐听闻此言，挑了挑眉。旋即放下手中的唇膏，转过椅子饶有兴趣地看着被欲望和易感期折磨得眼角挂泪的妹妹。  
“嗯？Anna？你刚刚说我什么？”  
她弯下身，伸出修长的手指挑起alpha的下巴，使其被迫与自己对视，让正处于易感期的alpha眼中的委屈赤裸裸地展露在自己眼前。  
艾莎的眼底没有一丝多余的情绪，仅是紧紧地盯住安娜的双眼，距离之近甚至让安娜闻到了她身上尚未散去的信息素的味道以及清冷的体香。  
可那眼神却将她盯得心里发虚，不敢让她有非分之想，只能更大力地捂住又涨大了的肉棒，可怜巴巴地嗫嚅道：“我……我说你太坏了……欺负人……”  
“你居然说我欺负人？”艾莎尾音上扬，一副见了鬼的样子。  
“你这还不算欺负人？”  
天呐！用抑制剂强行断绝了发情期，又将会使自己失控的信息素抽去，只留被信息素勾引的下肿胀的腺体以及还没有来得及失去理智的自己，如此这般剥夺了自己可以无忧无虑地操自家omega的全部理由，然后又大张旗鼓地来诱惑自己。  
明知自己易感期，明知自己的易感期会和这次的发情期撞在一起！却勾引又撩拨，给看不给操，这不是明摆着折磨自己吗？！  
安娜又气又恼，别过脸将艾莎微凉的手指晾在一旁，独自生起了闷气。  
艾莎却不觉气，她的手又追上了安娜的脸，有一下没一下的戳着妹妹如同新出炉的小包子一样的热腾腾软乎乎的脸。  
“我没想到Anna你居然说我欺负你哎～”  
“唔……不要戳了……走开走开！你明明就是在欺负我！”安娜打掉艾莎的手，皱起了眉头，“给撩给闻不给操，你这不是在捉弄我吗？”  
听闻此言，艾莎装作一副为难的模样，委屈巴巴地看着安娜说：“哎？可Anna你上一次就是这样对我啊～”  
嗯？  
有吗？  
我有这么过分吗？  
以上心理活动被安娜明明白白地写在了脸上。  
艾莎却不打算给予什么提示，传给了安娜一个别有深意的眼神，就转过身继续化妆了。  
安娜盯着艾莎单薄性感的脊背，用火热的视线描绘那里的每一条曲线，她只觉得脑子如同一过煮沸的浆糊一样越来越沸腾，直到艾莎纤细的腰摆锁进自己的脑海的一瞬间，安娜突然觉得自己的朦胧记忆渐渐清晰了起来。

“哈……哈……安娜……安娜……好难受……呜呜呜……你给我，你给我…唔嗯～安娜……我好想要…”  
“噢！我亲爱的姐姐，不可以哎。说好了你要是忍不住去了的话就要给你惩罚的。”  
“嗯……不行……好难受，安娜……好难受……你快回来……唔……难受，安……安娜……难受……”  
“难受就自己解决嘛。我了解了，有alpha的信息素，omega自己也可以高潮。给，我的衬衫。”  
“唔……”  
“好啦～我亲爱的姐姐～信息素给你了，剩下的要自己解决啊～”  
“唔……你……你欺……哈……欺负……人……”  
“你看你，下面的小嘴巴都流出口水来等着你自己去喂它了。艾莎，你不是自强女O吗，应该学会自己照顾自己的，一，切。”  
“嗯……嗯唔唔……呜呜呜……不够……安娜……安娜……呜呜呜……不够……”  
“不要哭呀Elsa，想想你夹住我的肉棒的时候是怎么摆腰的？你动动你的腰嘛～”  
“唔……嗯……嗯嗯……哈……”  
“就是这样，wow，你可真是太棒了我的姐姐，就连自慰上都有绝妙的天赋啊。还是说以前你趁我出差的时候就这样捧着我的衣服自慰过？”  
“嗯啊……才……才没有……”  
“哎呀，我说怎么每次回家总觉得衣服上有特别诱人的气味，啧，等下我还要惩罚你，我的姐姐。”

噢，我的上帝。  
安娜流着冷汗，把那艳色的回忆在脑海中又回放了一遍。  
妖冶的肉体，妩媚的呻吟，却没有勾起安娜的半分性欲。  
她只觉喉头和胯下都猛然一紧，仿佛有人扼住了这两个最大的命脉。与此同时，安娜怯生生地抬眼打量她姐姐——就连眼前美人娇柔的身躯都让她觉得如临大敌。  
完了，上次发情期玩过火了。  
安娜心想。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了6k了，怎么还没写完，我快疯了。

“Elsa？”安娜试探着喊了一声，心提到了嗓子眼。  
她真希望她姐姐不是那么记仇。  
可事与愿违，在这种事情上，她一向大度的姐姐似乎异常小心眼。  
安娜见艾莎不回应，又怯生生地唤了一声。  
她看不见艾莎的脸，却得到了一声慵懒的应答。  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是在记……噢不，在示意我回想上次发情期的事情？”  
“嗯？你觉得呢？”  
“我觉得是这样的……”  
“你想起来了嘛～”艾莎轻笑。  
安娜的额头开始渗出汗水。  
噢！老天爷！安娜最受不了艾莎这样说话了！  
尾音微微上扬，将捉摸不透的情绪悄悄地藏在音节中，让一切行为变得意义不明的同时又让对方手足无措。  
这简直就是对听者的心理打压！  
安娜慌慌张张地从地板上爬起来，笨拙地抖弄着腿间的小家伙，用尽全力地对自家omega深深地鞠了一躬。  
“Elsa！我最爱的姐姐，我对那些事情表示十二分的抱歉！”  
艾莎放下口红。  
“我很抱歉！”  
艾莎用指尖点了点桌子，叩出一声又一声清脆的音节。  
“真的！是真的！”  
艾莎轻笑出声，感受安娜倍增的慌乱。  
“我再也不！敢了……Elsa……”  
艾莎灵巧地扭过可旋转座椅的椅垫，正视安娜的眸子。  
“真的……Elsa……我再也不敢了……”水灵灵的湖蓝色里映射着溢满的委屈与哀怨。  
像个委屈巴巴的大狗狗。  
这本应该激起一向宠爱自己的姐姐的怜悯之心。  
可艾莎却摆摆手，无视掉妹妹闪闪的发光眼睛。她勾起嘴角，用一种满含深意的眼神瞥了一眼安娜的胯部。  
膨大的阴蒂包裹在层层布料中，随着alpha的动作而摇晃，被支起来的裤裆像极了在风中凌乱到几乎散架的帐篷。  
“噗……”直面这种搞笑的镜头，艾莎终于忍不住再次笑出声。  
这是单纯意义上的笑，没有任何的别有深意。  
安娜猛然觉得一阵放松，她又跪到地板上用膝盖磨蹭着木质地板光滑的面滑倒姐姐的腿间，讨好似的蹭蹭omega圆润的膝头，眨巴眨巴湖蓝色的大眼睛。  
“Elsa～”她软绵绵地喊着姐姐的名字，抱着姐姐的大腿轻轻晃悠，撒足了娇，“唔……Elsa～我真的知道错了～”  
艾莎又觉得想笑，但到了嗓子眼的笑声却被自己硬生生的憋了回去。她清清嗓子，换上一副公事公办的表情并拍到安娜开始向危险地带进军的手，故作严谨地问道：“错？错在哪里？”  
咦？姐姐居然问了一个明显会充满露骨话语答案的问题？  
安娜虽有疑惑，但也不敢表露在面上。稍加思考后，她讪讪一笑，亲亲自家姐姐光裸的腿。  
“你觉得我哪里错了，我就哪里错了！”  
“嗯？怎么这么听话了？你有什么小打算？”俯下身子拉近和妹妹的距离，用眼神无死角地审视对方。  
“不敢呐～”alpha眨巴眨巴眼睛，尽量使自己显得满怀诚意。  
安娜觉得自己回答的相当圆滑，心里暗暗夸赞了一番自己。  
她看她姐姐面上的表情，解读到的只是满足与快乐。  
心里的石头瞬间落了地，悄悄的拉开裤裆的拉链，等待着下一步让精神饱满的小家伙狠狠地大干一场。  
可艾莎只是满意地点点头，继而轻轻地推开安娜，走到衣橱旁，慢条斯理地挑选着衣服。  
安娜的立刻热情被浇灭了一半，希望也变得飘渺不可及。她急了，因为看样子她姐姐一点都没有要给她解决“麻烦”的意思，反而开始准备出门的行头了！  
难道是刚刚的做法还不够？  
没问题，尊严这种东西，在自家omega面前完全可以适当放一放。  
“Elsa……”安娜趴在地板上嗫嚅道。  
“嗯？”  
安娜扭着屁股，用手安抚着几欲涨裂的小家伙，“求求你了……”  
艾莎手头不停，依旧在衣橱中翻找着什么，“求我什么～”  
“给我嘛……我想要……我难受死了Elsa～再这样下去……你的alpha要被憋坏了……”  
噢，听这可怜唧唧的小嗓音，艾莎险些缴械投降。  
艾莎顿了顿，又换上了轻快的语调，“所以？”  
拿出了一条的牛仔裤，坐在床上将深蓝色的牛仔裤穿上，将安娜在自己腿上流连的视线阻隔在外。又拿起一件简便的格子衫，在自己身上比划了几下，满意地点点头搭在椅子上，随即在衣柜的抽屉继续翻找。  
“我就会不举呀，我不举，对你的性生……幸福生活也没什么好处，对吧？”  
有理有据，快让我操你，我要疯了。  
“嗯？听起来很值得思考一番呢～”  
“对吧？我真的错了Elsa～真的～快给我吧～”  
安娜趴在地板上双手合十举过头顶，像一条在祈祷的红毛大狗狗一样期待着一些“奖励”降临。  
但是她什么都没有得到，她没有得到任何言语上的答复，只听到了撕开塑料包装的声音。随即，一条轻柔的布料盖在了她的头顶。  
这上面包含了浓郁的信息素。  
“咦？”  
安娜尚且没有反应过来，仍然保持着亲吻地板的姿势，发出疑惑的声音。  
“你还记得你上一次说了什么吗？”艾莎轻快的说。  
说了什么？  
嗯？  
噢…让我想想……那个发情期……

“这不是很厉害嘛我的好姐姐～自己操弄着自己都高潮了两次啊。啧啧啧，你看看这件衬衫，都被你流出来的水给弄湿了一大半～”  
“哈……别说了……Anna，别说了……别叫我姐姐……嗯嗯嗯！要去了……要去了……Anna！Anna！嗯！啊啊啊啊……Anna……”  
“嗯？又去了？看起来姐姐你技术不错嘛～哎？你打我干什么？姐姐这个词对你来说是不堪入耳的吗？可对我来说可是春药啊，你看看这个小家伙，它知道自己马上要进入自己亲姐姐的肉穴里去寻找快感，都立起来半天了啊。”  
“唔……求……求你了Anna……别说……别说了……”  
“那好吧，我们换个话题。这件衬衫肯定不能穿了，它湿透了！我要不要把它留下来，等哪一天我的腺体想Elsa却又插不到的时候，拿出来用用，如何？”  
“你！”  
“我？我什么？难不成，Elsa也心动了？你想看我用吗？”

完了，我完蛋了。  
安娜大概知道要发生什么了。  
此时，她姐姐带着戏谑语气的声音从头顶传来，“用啊Anna，你上一次不是说你要用么？”  
艾莎扔掉包装袋，一副看好戏的样子。  
果然捉弄别人会让自己可承受的羞耻度变高吗？Elsa对我要用曾经被她拿来自慰的衬衫打飞机这件事不觉得羞耻吗？！  
安娜如此想到，一滴汗水从的额头上滑落砸在木质地板上，滑进地板缝隙中。  
她的大脑要被浓烈的信息素给搅乱了。  
盖在她头上的应该是……在上一次那个依旧那个不准时的发情期时被无辜淘汰的可怜衬衫。  
这件衬衫在要掉了艾莎第三次的时候被安娜夺了过来挂在了烘干机上，然后安娜就从艾莎后面操进去了。  
在结节消掉的时候，安娜取下衬衫，当着艾莎的面放入包装袋用家用真空包装器封上，放入衣柜，称其“保鲜”。这段时间，安娜又称其“仁慈至极的让姐姐恢复体力”。而后，她再度把姐姐按在床上抽插猛干，直到她姐姐再也泄不动了，哭着喊着说不要。  
安娜揪住衬衫的一角，结束了那段过于甜美是回忆，接着面对过于残酷的现实。  
衬衫在上一个发情期里与那位绝代尤物纠缠了近一个半个小时——黏腻与独有的体香在热量的帮助下交融了近一个半小时。它吸满了omega的体液与信息素，而后又被烘干密封起来，即便是时隔十五天，浓烈的信息素和香味还是使安娜觉得那个夜晚恍如昨日。  
但毕竟这味道和信息素……额……它们并不是非常新鲜……它迟迟不能让安娜期待已久的失控降临，只能在不断刺激alpha的同时将痛苦的理智留给她。  
“Elsa～”安娜拿开衬衫，对着她姐姐撅起嘴，用被信息素烧得通红的脸做出她有生以来做过的最委屈的表情，“不要这样嘛～”  
她看见她姐姐愣了一下，从衬衫上移开了视线，耳尖也红了。  
可她姐姐偏偏晃了晃头挤出来了镇静，又换上了一副玩世不恭的笑容，“你上一次就是这样啊～”  
安娜为错过了在刚刚艾莎感到羞耻的那一秒反攻感到可惜，随即明白了艾莎铁了心的想捉弄自己，便鼓着腮帮子盯着艾莎的眼睛。  
两个人的视线对峙了几十秒，最后还是易感期的alpha惨败。  
安娜可怜兮兮地眯起眼睛，祈求omega给她。  
可在谈情说爱这种事情上，人一旦当上了主导方，很多底线和趣味都会发生微妙的变化。  
譬如现在的艾莎，仅仅是一瞬间，她就觉得心中的得意感把羞耻踢得远远的。  
艾莎笑眯眯地蹲下身，捧起安娜烧得火热的脸，在对方的干燥的嘴唇上烙下一个浅浅的吻。  
“礼尚往来，亲爱的～”  
想到安娜在这种事情上吃瘪的样子，艾莎只觉心满意足，她正洋洋得意，却突然感受到了扑面而来的信息素。  
空气中的alpha信息素瞬间浓郁了起来，它们一股脑的钻进艾莎的身体里，让她忽然觉得身体酸软，腿间也有些许黏腻。  
一切都尚在计划中，艾莎并不因此焦虑。  
她预想到接下来会发生什么，抬眼间便毫不吃惊地对上了安娜灼热的视线。  
一个吻唤醒了alpha基因里的占有欲与渴望，但艾莎却在安娜扑过来之前巧妙地逃开，旋即拿起来了柜子里的抑制剂晃晃，对着快要失去理智的安娜说：“Anna，你要是强来的话你这辈子都别想和我做爱了。”  
安娜被刚刚的轻吻激的血脉偾张，却又被姐姐突然下达的新条例打压得瞬间失去希望。  
她只觉得她现在要疯了，再不做爱她就会难受到失声痛哭。  
“噢，老天爷！”安娜自暴自弃地鼓起嘴巴“你不能这样对我！”  
“那你上次就不要那样对我！”  
“这不一样！性质上完全不一样！”  
“什么不一样？你在指对发情期的omega玩放置play和对易感期的alpha玩放置play性质不一样吗？噢，Anna，你这是alpha沙文主义！”  
艾莎的眼神变了变，冰蓝色的眸子里瞬间盛满了不可言喻的复杂情绪，仿佛被伤透了心。  
安娜慌了，赶紧换口：“我……不是这样！我没有指这个……”  
似乎是听到了自己想要的答案，艾莎立即收起刚刚的表情，坏笑着点点头道：“那就一样，这是还给你的。”  
随后她放下抑制剂坐在了小茶几旁边的椅子上，扯扯衣领感受换气扇吹来凉风和渐渐冷静下来的身体，等待着alpha下一步的行动。  
安娜被突如其来的变化搞的手足无措，张张嘴想说什么，却哑口无言，只能愤恨地闭上眼睛痛苦地别过脸，尽量不去看勾引她犯罪的尤物。  
她没办法了，眼前的omega又操不到，可自己却急需要发泄溢满的欲望。  
在经历了长达三分钟到思想较量后，她认命似的拾起那件散发着诱惑信息素的衬衫，嫌弃地看了看，就拖着那堆布料坐在床边了。  
安娜将衬衫扔在床头，正欲解开皮带自食其力，却被艾莎的目光扫得一阵害臊。  
“Elsa……你怎么还不走……”  
不会真的想看我用曾经沾满你体液的东西撸管吧？你不羞耻吗？真的不羞耻吗？你不是有聚会吗？  
omega饶有趣味地托着下巴看着害羞的alpha，面带微笑地回答：“我不急。”  
“那你先出去好不好……”  
艾莎不回应，只是眯着眼微笑着盯着自己。  
显然“好”并不是一个被对方认可的方案。  
安娜只觉得被情欲蒸红的脸又被羞愤弄得更加滚热，她纤细的手指绞着皮带，迟迟不肯进行下一个动作，最终在肉茎头顶的小孔第四次向外吐出液体的时候，犹豫不决地扒下了自己的裤子。  
立起的肉棒在没有了布料压制的一瞬间就勾着裤沿跳了出来，暴露在空气中，却因为没有哪个omega的肉唇接受这番小小的冲击而略显落寞。  
此时挪威的气温并不算高，即使室内的空调在工作着，低于体温的冷空气也还是让安娜忍不住地颤抖了一番。  
“额……”一个单音节颤颤巍巍地从安娜的喉咙里飘出来。  
就在她刚刚摸到那有些微凉的衬衫的时候，身后的挂式空调发出了两声清脆的电子提示声。她疑惑地看向她姐姐，却意外的收到了捏着空调遥控器的艾莎向自己抛来的眉眼。  
“你继续，不用管我。”艾莎面带微笑轻言道，仿佛自己只是位以看电影来打发时间的观众。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新啦！前两个章节也有修改很多地方，建议重新上车谢谢。易感期哭唧唧可怜巴巴安娜真的可爱死了  
> 原链：https://weibo.com/5912584991/IsnAfgSAa

艾莎的心情非常的舒畅，她甚至忍不住要欢呼雀跃了再拿出摄影机记录这一刻了。  
眼前那个一边呜呜咽咽地啜泣一边捏起衬衫一角凑在鼻前一脸不情愿地嗅着的alpha。那个明明万分嫌弃这件沾满信息素的“小道具”，表情上挂满了厌恶，可腿间的小家伙却又涨大了几分的矛盾的alpha。那个现在娇柔的不像alpha的alpha。

是连着几次将自己操弄哭着喊着说不要的alpha。

可那alpha哪里还有强硬的影子？俊俏的脸蛋被情欲和信息素烧得通红，易感期也让她的眼角里嫃满了泪水，快感让她抖的像一只受了惊的小兔子。  
现在的alpha太柔弱了，柔弱到她似乎从来没有把自己按在地板上狠狠地操进去，柔弱到她似乎从来没有在自己濒临高潮的时候拔出腺体让自己央求着被侵犯，柔弱到……柔弱到她仿佛根本就是alpha。  
她就像个被发情期折磨得不成样子的omega。

安娜现在娇弱得像个omega似的。

那位被人在心里比喻成omega的alpha的如今都要被委屈得嘤咛出声了。  
她不想要这个还没有被自己的体温捂热的衬衫，她不想要这一点都不新鲜的信息素。  
她想要omega的水穴，她想立刻马上操她的姐姐。  
可很明显，现在只有衬衫。假若现在借着失控为由强暴了那个诱人的omega，想必未来两年内安娜都不会有性生活了。  
这和杀鸡取卵、竭泽而渔没什么两样。  
所以安娜忍住了。  
她紧咬着下唇不让泪水滑落，以此来挽留住身为alpha的最后尊严。同时起身在床头柜里翻找摸索一番。  
她先是摸到一板还有两片药的药盒，摇摇头又扔回去，然后拿出一瓶类似于身体乳包装的东西。  
艾莎对那个蓝瓶子里的粘性物体没有记忆，她下意识问道：“那是什么？”  
“润滑液……以前买的……”安娜低着头闷声回答。  
“嗯？怎么还要那个？”艾莎无视妹妹的不满，她觉得疑惑，难道不是上下套弄就可以射出来吗？安娜每次都是这样的，虽然套弄的工具是自己的小穴……  
“这……这是常识性问题，女性alpha敏感的腺体是经不起那个衬衫的直接摩的…”  
说到这的时候安娜抿嘴不再言语，皱着鼻子将润滑液一股脑倒在挺立的腺体上。  
“嘶——”安娜被尖锐的凉意刺激得倒吸一口凉气。  
大片的低温如滔天巨浪般扑在滚烫柱状物的头上，小孔被激得一阵收缩，冠头却被这突如其来的刺激搞得兴奋不已，叫嚣似的膨大。  
适应了一会儿，她又扯过的衬衫，轻轻地盖在自己的那根上，又往上浇了一捧润滑液。  
润滑液本来是准备用给艾莎的，可她姐姐一直都很容易湿透，这瓶小东西就被遗忘在抽屉里了。安娜从没想到有一天居然可以用得上她，还是当着艾莎的面却没有用在艾莎身上。  
这真是太遗憾了，这款对omega的生殖腔还有催情作用来的。  
安娜叹了口气，双手包住衬衫，使其完全覆盖在柱体的表面。她并不急于抽插，只是静静地等待着。  
她在等着衬衫被暖热，她想尽她所能模拟她姐姐生殖腔的温暖。  
与此同时，她也在思考着。  
总该有办法的……不能这样……真的好想要Elsa啊……  
安娜想。  
而被当做性爱模型的omega似乎并没有这个意识。  
手握大局的自负感在妹妹的动作全部停止的几秒钟后，便随着时间的流逝一点一点的瓦解掉了。  
做得太过分了？  
安娜被弄疼了？  
衬衫太粗糙了？  
果然还是不要欺负她了？  
如此等等的想法一个一个蹦出来，让她前一秒还尚可维持在表情上的冷静下一秒就支离破碎。  
艾莎托住下巴的手上移了几分捂住嘴巴，将视线收回，又不安地偷瞟几眼一动不动的alpha，最终自持的所谓姐姐的高傲终于完全碎掉。  
“Anna？”艾莎不安地轻喊道。  
安娜听到了姐姐的呼唤，抬起来了头，被性欲折磨得几乎要碎掉的表情撞入艾莎的眼中。  
安娜眼角存着泪水，小声哼唧，“嗯……”  
如果不看她手里握住的腺体的话，这幅样子怎么看都像个发情期的omega。  
脆弱压抑而又渴望。  
艾莎瞬间觉得自己就是个混蛋，是一个不要脸的小肚鸡肠的千古罪人。  
她丢了空调遥控器大步流星地走到安娜身旁，捧起爱人烫手的脸庞，迫不及待地弯下腰将自己的嘴唇贴在对方已经开始干燥的唇上。  
她伸出舌尖主动舔舐着被自己喊在口中的干涸的唇瓣，用自己的水分去湿润它，感受近乎于干枯的丝丝甘甜。  
艾莎将舌头挤入对方紧抿的唇瓣中，妄图撬开对方的牙关邀其与之共舞。可没想到已经被欲望扰的七荤八素如同中了致命毒药般的alpha居然在这个时候轻轻推开了自己唯一的解药。  
安娜满面泪痕，大口大口地呼吸着带有自家姐姐体香的空气，用水汪汪的湖蓝色眼睛告诉着面前人心底的欲望。可同时，安娜又闭上眼睛摇了摇头，又抬抬下巴示意艾莎走开。  
现在她的境地就仿佛是撒哈拉沙漠里要缺水而死的探险家，而艾莎是不远处沙坑里的一壶清水。可她要将那救赎连壶带水一起扔的远远的。  
“Anna……”艾莎皱着眉，伸出手想要触碰妹妹。  
可安娜避开了即将触到自己滚热脸颊的微凉。  
“我……我自己可以……”她声音沙哑，语调低沉。  
艾莎没有动，她自责地扯着衣摆，思考要不要自觉的自己扒光衣服坐上去来满足alpha。  
安娜见艾莎不动，先是犹豫了一会儿，随即脸上便挂上了一副凌然就义的表情，心里想着破罐子破摔，手也动了起起来。  
棉纺织物蹭在腺体上还是有些疼痛，还好它足够湿润 还好湿润它的是模拟omega体液的粘液，这让大部分粗暴的摩擦都温柔了不少。衬衫已经被肉棒和手心暖热了许多，欲望在指缝中出不去，只能窝在手掌与衬衫之间暖湿的空气中任其发酵。  
“嘶……”轻微的刺痛和与之一齐出现的快感让安娜不自觉地吸了一口气。  
安娜作为公司的副总裁，衬衫自然不会过于廉价。纯棉的面料柔软而顺滑，贴在身上极为舒适。可放在女性alpha仅有一层黏膜的敏感腺体上，还是粗糙了些。  
潮湿的布料伴着肉棒吐出的浊液在敏感到腺体上上下套弄，被主人有意识地模仿着活塞运动以此带来巨大的快感。可时不时出现的微痛却还是让安娜在沉沦中皱起眉。  
艾莎先是听到了妹妹倒吸凉气的声音，又是看见了妹妹微微皱起的眉头，顿时心急如焚。她一下子脱掉了肥大的家居衬衫，一步跨到安娜的腿上扶住自家alpha上下套弄的手。  
“Anna，Anna，是不是很痛？别做了，我给你！”艾莎愧疚得几乎要咬舌自尽。  
她一只手限制住安娜欲继续活动的手，另一只手开始扭开牛仔裤的纽扣。  
“不……不需要……Elsa……”  
“你需要！Anna，我错了，别这样，别这样！”  
艾莎急得仿佛那个欲火攻心的人是自己。她扶住安娜的肩膀，微微抬起臀直起腿，将牛仔裤脱到膝盖。而后急慌慌地再次控制住安娜又开始模拟活塞运动的手。  
“Anna！”她有些恼怒地轻吼一声。  
许是感受到好脾气姐姐的怒气，安娜睁开了眼睛。  
湖蓝色的眸子被泪水打湿了无数次，透亮得如火山口湖一般清澈见底，氤氲在其中的性欲如湖底之石一般被一眼望见。通红的眼角和挂着泪珠的下眼睑无一不在阐述着主人的楚楚可怜。  
艾莎又在心里骂了自己无数遍混蛋。  
“Anna，我不该捉弄你。快，快松手……”艾莎掰开安娜的手指，想要扯走那该死的衬衫。可安娜就是死握住不放，她也不敢大力地争抢，唯恐伤了安娜全身上下最脆弱的地方。  
“……Elsa……我说了我不需要……”  
喔，瞅瞅这大眼睛里面几乎要夺眶而出的委屈。  
艾莎恨不得捶死根本不了解alpha生理结构的自己。  
“我，我，是我想要好不好？Anna，快松手，乖一些。嗯？”  
她妹妹明显觉得不好，鼓起腮帮子用力摇了摇头。  
天主见证，若自己晓得发了小脾气的alpha这么难哄，刚刚就应该随便任她操进去，姐姐那可怜的尊严在这不平等的性事上根本不需要计较过多！  
艾莎没办法，她一咬牙，强忍着羞耻一只手拨开自己内裤的稍稍湿濡的底面，用尚未熟透的软肉隔着衬衫生涩地蹭着alpha的冠头，另一只手攀上alpha的肩膀，从对方的眉心一直吻到鼻尖，最后不知疲倦地一下又一下地吮吸妹妹的嘴角，仿佛在央求城主打开紧闭的大门。  
“Anna……”  
“Anna……”  
“不要这样了，进来吧……”  
“快一点……”  
每次唇角分离，艾莎都要这般轻柔地吐出诱惑的短句以此来勾引安娜放下所有，全身心投身欲望。  
艾莎对着妹妹抿成一条线的薄唇尽所能地攻略，她用舌尖描绘着均匀的唇形，用牙齿触碰性感的唇珠，她放下所有羞耻心主动来央求妹妹打开那扇门。  
Anna皱着眉，别过脸拒绝了姐姐诱人的邀请。  
她舔舔嘴角，翁里翁气的说：“不要这样，Elsa……”  
安娜咬着下唇，眼神迷离的宛若晨间朦胧的湖面。她摇摇头，又皱皱鼻子，包住腺体的手张开往上一托，完完全全捂住了姐姐下面那张颤颤巍巍的小嘴。  
“嗯！”艾莎被突如其来的触碰顶出一声呻吟，“Anna？你，你干什……”  
“刚刚……我翻润滑液的时候发现……家里没有避孕药了。”  
“哎？”  
话题转变的太快了，艾莎一时间没有反应过来。待她脑子转了转理解了这句话所表达的意思时，不禁垂下眼睛思考了一番，随即想起来了什么似的脸上瞬间一片火烧。  
艾莎咬咬下唇，一阵踌躇，她偷偷瞟一眼妹妹，又看看自己小腹下妹妹的腺体，眼中满是纠结，最终终于开口：“Anna……”  
“嗯？”  
“那个……我……我昨天上午……买了避孕套……”  
Anna闻到空气中开始飘散的冷香——她姐姐的信息素，嘴角轻轻勾起。  
“嗯…………等等，什么？你个omega没事买避孕套干什么？你怎么不告诉我？你不是很反感戴套吗？！你还不让我卖！宁可吃药！还因此和我吵架！”  
幸亏艾莎现在当着鸵鸟，趴在自己的肩膀上，否则自己脸上的得意洋洋要被看得一干二净了。  
安娜心想，并不禁觉得自己在这种事情上的演技堪称绝伦。  
很显然，艾莎什么都不知道，她当然不知道在她自觉胜券在握的时候，她的alpha已经打好了会让她自己主动坐上腺体的小主意。  
“嗯……我以前觉得戴套会让你不舒服嘛……最近觉得……就是…那天和贝儿她们逛超市……”艾莎终于是说不下去了，扯开安娜捂住自己私处的手，直起身子窝进安娜的颈窝里，当起鸵鸟，“看到了……她们说很……很……舒服……”  
感受到脖颈处的柔软依旧有升温趋势，安娜笑了，拍拍姐姐的屁股，“我去拿？”  
艾莎颤抖了一下，微微抬起头，“Anna你……不生气了吗……还是……因为没有避孕药了吗……”  
“嗯？我听不懂哦？”  
“就是刚刚……你……我……”  
我主动让你操你都不要，是不是因为没有避孕药？  
这话艾莎可说不出口，她索性闭起嘴又把脸藏进安娜的肩窝里。  
“噢，你以为我没看见你放在抽屉里的带凸起点还有催情液的避孕套吗？”  
所答非所问，但是那已经不重要了。  
艾莎只觉脑内一声嗡鸣，随即听见了自己仅有的尊严分崩离析的声音，松开搂住安娜肩膀的手，做出一副欲起身逃跑的样子。  
“你看见了？！”艾莎近乎于喊叫。  
白皙的脸颊烧得滚烫，耳朵热到几乎要对声波做出屏蔽。艾莎捂着脸直起身子想要离开，却被安娜捏住屁股强制地压下。  
“想去哪？Elsa，你不是要看我的好戏吗？”  
安娜笑得阳光灿烂天真无邪，却让她姐姐觉得脊背一凉。  
“嘿……Anna……我觉得我们可以谈一谈……说好了不可以强来的……”  
艾莎想用刚刚新加的“家规”来限制安娜，却得到了妹妹在自己耳边用近乎于吹气的气力发出的一声轻飘飘的轻笑。  
“嗯？是谁刚刚自己脱光了坐上来求我操呢？姐姐，Elsa，你主动来的，就别想跑了。”


End file.
